V: Heretic's Fork
"Heretic's Fork" is the ninth episode of season one of the television series V. Directed by Fred Toye, it first aired on the ABC network on April 27th, 2010. In this episode, Hibbes interrogates Jeffrey Barnes, the sniper who assassinated Alex Caruso. Anna learns about Valerie's hybrid pregnancy and sends a V Soldier to capture her. Ryan takes Val to a safe house owned by two Fifth Column sympathizers. Erica learns that Tyler intends on joining the Visitors' Live Aboard Program. Synopsis The members of the Resistance have the sniper suspended from chains in a back room. Erica interrogates the man who tells her that the Visitors threatened to kill his wife and child unless he followed their orders. She then asks him about the computer hard drive that was stolen from Alex Caruso's place. The man says he never saw a hard drive, but Hobbes doesn't believe him. He punches the sniper in the jaw. On the streets of New York, Ryan and Valerie continue running after their escape from the Visitor Healing Center. Valerie is confused and doesn't understand what's going on. Ryan finally tells her that he is a Visitor and that the Visitors want their baby. On the New York mother ship, Marcus tells Anna about the incident at the hospital. She now knows about the human/V pregnancy and wants the child. She makes this her top priority. She has Marcus send two assassins to find Ryan and Valerie. The assassins break into Valerie's home just as Ryan and she return to pick up some supplies. Ryan kills the Visitors with a knife and Valerie sees their reptilian skin. Ryan brings Valerie to see Doctor Leah Pearlman. Valerie comes to understand that Leah is a Visitor as well. She reveals that the doctor from the previous facility injected Valerie with the R6 vitamin, which allows Visitors the ability to track humans. Pearlman offers to inject Valerie with something that can neutralize the tracking system, but it will take up to twenty-four hours to take effect. Ryan and Valerie leave and Ryan telephones Erica. He tells her what has happened and that he is taking Valerie to a safe house owned by Fifth Column sympathizers. Erica returns home and finds Tyler sitting in the living room in front of his laptop. He is watching a video blog about the "Church of V". Erica tries to talk to him and apologizes for everything that went on with his father and he. She really wants Ty to give her another chance. Tyler gets up and puts on his Visitor coat. He tells Erica that he is off to meet with Lisa. Erica tells him that she would like to meet her some time (other than the brief encounter in her underwear). Aboard the mother ship, Anna meets with Lisa and tells her that they need to step up her assignment with Tyler. She wants her to invite him to join the Live Aboard Program. Lisa asks what will happen to Tyler once he is not longer required, but Anna says nothing and walks away. She meets with Joshua and Marcus and tells them to accelerate the inoculations for those joining the Live Aboard Program. Marcus tells her that he received word that the two soldiers dispatched to bring in Ryan and Valerie were killed. She tells him to release the Soldier. At the Resistance hideaway, Kyle Hobbes begins interrogating the sniper using an old Greek torture device called a Heretic's Fork. He stops when Jack Landry enters the room. Jack suspects what Hobbes is doing, and tells him that until they prove he is lying, they are to show him decency. Just then, the V com device goes off. Jack speaks with Joshua who warns him that Anna is sending the Soldier to Earth to find Ryan and Val. Jack immediately telephones Erica. Erica gets a lead on the sniper's family and tells Jack that she's going to go and see her. On the Visitor mother ship, Tyler Evans comes aboard and meets with Anna and Lisa. Anna tells him that his application to the Live Aboard Program has been accepted. Meanwhile, Ryan and Valerie arrive at the home of Ryan's friends, Suzan and Henry Thompson. They are happy to help and tell Valerie that they have a safe house in the Adirondack Mountains where she can stay. Their actions do not go unnoticed however. The V Soldier watches the group from the nearby shadows. Back on the ship, Chad Decker goes in to have his aneurysm repaired. The Visitor physicians operate on him and a series of blue, concentric energy bands encircle Chad's head. The operation proves to be a success. When he awakens from the procedure, Anna is there to greet him. Anna takes advantage of Chad's gratitude and mentions how there are those out there attempting to hurt the Visitors. Chad offers to help and says that he can run a story to help expose them. He just needs her to point him in the right direction. Anna tells him that the group are called the Fifth Column. Erica goes to the home of the Sniper's wife (whose name is now revealed to be Jeffrey Barnes). The woman invites her in and she asks if she was aware of her husband's participation in anti-Visitor activity. This comes as some shock to the young mother as the Visitors were responsible for curing her daughter's paralysis. Erica asks if she can use their restroom, but secretly sneaks upstairs and into Jeffrey's private office. She steals the hard drive from his computer and brings it back to Resistance HQ. The group tries to decipher the drive, but most of the data has been wiped. They do however, pick up the surname of Thompson. Erica recalls that Ryan had told her that he was bringing Valerie to some friends whose name was Thompson. Erica continues to interrogate Jeffrey who accuses the Resistance of being terrorists. He applauds the actions of the Vs, and says that because of them, his daughter can walk again. The Vs helped him when the rest of humanity turned their back on his family. He's afraid that the Fifth Column will scare the Vs away and he is willing to kill members of the Fifth Column to prevent that from happening. Erica asks him where the Thompson house is. If he refuses to answer, she's willing to let Hobbes have his way with him. Erica and Jack leave Hobbes and Jeffrey alone in the room. A few minutes later, Hobbes emerges with the address of the Thompson house. At the house, Ryan, Valerie and Doctor Pearlman settle themselves in. Suddenly, the lights go out and everyone knows they are in danger. Ryan goes to the door to check the perimeter, but the Soldier is already inside the house. He drops down from the ceiling and kills Henry Thompson by slitting his throat. He then comes upon Henry's wife and stabs her in the stomach. Ryan reaches Valerie and Leah and brings them back downstairs. The Soldier attacks, but the women manage to make it outside. Ryan and the Soldier fight one another and the Soldier gets the upper hand. Just then, Erica and Jack and begin firing their weapons. The Soldier takes off running. He bolts through the door and runs across the lawn, but Hobbes intercepts him, dropping him with an axe to the chest. The blow is not fatal, but Hobbes doesn't have time to finish him off. Everyone piles into the van and drive off. They stop at the Nayk bus station and Ryan thanks the others for their help. He tells them about the V Soldier and says that they are genetically bred for fighting. Moreover, Joshua has told him that Anna is laying thousands of Soldier eggs and once their born, things are going to become a lot more difficult for them. He says his good-byes and turns to leave with Val and Leah. Valerie however, doesn't want Ryan coming with them. She does not forgive him for lying to her, and even though he professes that he was only trying to protect her, Val feels that he was only trying to protect himself. She gets on the bus and Ryan turns and walks away. Jack returns to St. Josephine's Church and begins lighting candles in preparation of service. Chad Decker comes in and Jack asks him about his aneurysm. Chad tells him that he feels no different, but that he also suspects Anna of keeping secrets. He says that Anna has grown concerned about something called the Fifth Column and asks Jack if he ever heard of them. Jack denies any knowledge of them and Chad asks him to keep an ear out among his parishioners to see if he can learn anything. Jack says that he will do what he can. Chad turns to leave and walks out with a smug expression on his face. On the Visitor mother ship, Marcus tells Anna that the Soldier has failed to report in and that they lost the signal on the R6 tracking device in Valerie. After he leaves, Chad enters the chambers and tells Anna that he might have a lead on the Fifth Column. He'll give her an update once he learns more. At the Evans' house, Lisa pays a visit, but the only one home is Erica. Erica tells her that Tyler is late getting home. The two talk and Lisa mentions Tyler's interest in the Live Aboard Program. Erica is dumbfounded to hear this, indicating that she had no idea that Tyler was even considering moving onto the mother ship. She feels as if he is slipping away from her. Tyler comes in through the door and Lisa speaks to him in the other room. She tells him that perhaps joining the Live Aboard Program is not in his best interests right now. She excuses herself and leaves the house. Tyler is outraged and blames his mother for trying to sabotage his relationship with not only Lisa, but the other Vs as well. He tells her that he is joining the program and there is nothing she can do about it. Lisa returns to the ship and tells Anna the situation with Tyler. Anna doesn't like the notion of Lisa discouraging him from joining the program, but she feels that her tactics will help drive the wedge between Tyler and his mother, thus leading him right into their arms. Anna says that she trusts Lisa's judgment. Later, Kyle Hobbes brings Jeffrey Barnes out into the middle of the forest. He tells him that he is going to tell him everything he knows about the Vs and then he will beg him to kill him. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * The title for this episode is taken from the name of the torture device that Hobbes uses on the sniper. * Actor Victor Formosa is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Final appearance of Sonny. He appeared last in "Welcome to the War". See also External Links * * "Heretic's Fork" at the TV IV * "Heretic's Fork" at TV.com Episode Guide * "Heretic's Fork" at ABC.com Episode Guide ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:April, 2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries